Characters in Online
Characters are the driving force behind the narrative of Red Dead Online, and include the various personalities and figures the player may and will encounter throughout their time in the game. Characters Protagonist * ''Red Dead Online'' Protagonist Other characters *Ace Burr *Alfredo Montez *Allison O'Dowd *Amos Lancing *Angus Elliston *Oswald Dunbar *Bob Crawfish *Bonnie MacFarlane *Cliff *Clinton Arnsdale *Grace Lancing *Horley *James Langton *JB Cripps *Jenkins *Jeremiah Shaw *Jessica LeClerk *Jorge Montez *Josie Dawson *Lee *Madam Nazar *Mr. Went *Old Man Jones *Philip LeClerk *Samson Finch *Shaky *Teddy Brown *Terrence O'Dowd *Tom Davies *Leigh Gray *Archibald MacGregor Bounty Targets *Molly Miller *Philip Doucet *Gregory MacFarlane *Gay MacBride *Jimmie Simpleson *Daryl Burton *Earnest Bishop *Ronnie Murray *Bill Joseph *Russell "Cloudy" McClinton *Steven Chambers *Ow Lyerly *George Clark *Stan Barnes *Mable Babb *Burnside Drummond *Leo Sommers *John Anderson *Louis James *Alphonse Rogers *Russ Bailey *Mac Farrelly *Willard Mitchell *Anna Borroughs *Ann Louise Church *Jonah Ward *Meredith Hopkins *Peter Richter *Geoff Eagleton *James Bolard *Wen Wilgardt *Abigail Rutherford *Arthur Guthrie *James R. Harper *Herman Hill *Catherine Osborne *Jeremiah DuFresne *Col Dean *Ivan Orlov *Paul Hayes *Prester Hopkinson *Noah Berger *Eliza Barrell *Jake Dewitte *Betsy Rosser *Alistair McElroy *Mary-Beth Rife *Tarcer "Tugs" McGrath *Sidney Metcalf *Betsy Walker *Jolene McKean *Cleveland Moore *Dolores Dennis *Francine Williams *Robert Von Kurtz *Milton Reed *Margaret Wyman *Wallace Strickland *Benjamin Bennett *William "Willie" Bell *Benjamin Temple Jr. *Riley Portough *Daniel Carroll *Grace Tebbett *Jed Smith *Inez Morales *Juniper Lucas *Amy Miller *Marvin Allison *Michelle Basquet *Donald Svenson *Clyde Turner *Charlie Corker *Samuel "Hatchet" Butler *Martha Turner *Edgar Crane *Horace West *Louisa Mitchell *Alfred "Al" O'Toole *Clint Hargrove *Ralph Miller *Alvin Reed *Hap Moorhouse *Bill Maxwell *Rosa Jones *Curt Hammond *Charlotte Tate *Shelley Higgins *Henry Eaton *Grover Johnson *Julianna Douglas *Albert "Bert" Daniels *Ian F. McKinny *Michael La Beau *Johnny Eustace *Patrick Ian Anderson *Julius Heathers *Clifford Porter *Vic Moore *Frederick Ramsey *Wiley Price *Lee King *Ernest Thompson *Ethel Rhinehart *Tor Olson *Jacob Sullivan *Florian Raith *Sharon Grace *Eugene Barnett *Gus Parker Edwards *John Ross *Darragh McMahon *Dylan Lewis *Curtis Butler *Roland Harold *Hampton McDermott *Sweet Fisher *Ruth Coogan *Helen Tucker *Ernest Baker *Carter Covington *Bill Tyson *Emily Carter *Jack Fowler *Clara Crabb *Alexander Krasnoff *Cuthbert Moore *Harry Hickman *Gaspar Ruiz *Oscar Ballard *Lawrence Foster Smith *Arnold Porter *Thomas Wood *Beau Warrick *La Loba *Andrew Jay Lee *Art Crawford *Gregory Harris *Roy Brooks *Clement Derouge *Nicholas Rogers *Mary-Anne May *Alvin Sanders *July Jolie *Joe Corbett *Joseph Howard *Dorothea Swiggart *Stephanie Stanton *Charlotte Kirke *Gilda Lawrence *D. W. Lyerly *Louise Mosley *Mae Purcell *Helen Lane *Eugene Kelly *Nellie Oakley *Pritchett Rogers *Jesse Strain *Vicente Mora *Frederich Paine *Maeve "Mama" Cresswell *Solomon Newton *Rafael Suarez *Lionel Gladwell *Stephan L. Burnett *Dev Jones *August Bryant *Riley Portough *Theodore Gordon *Teresa Sanchez *David "Doc" Holland *Augusta Burnett *Clemence Oliver *Otis Martin *Alice Rosewood *Cleveland Cooper *Everett Morgan *Russell Hudson *Jeremiah Rowland *Hannah Hadley-Masden *Mack Hays *Steven Rafferty *Jonathan Breen *Simon Fry *Harrison Parry *Ross Waters *Clive Wells *Rudolph Collins *Lars Nielsen *Ida Maffey *Cap Herd *Isaac Townshend *Matthias Reilly *Victor Wilson *Isaac Jensen *William Denson *Elbert Babcock *William P. Scornton *Reginald Hudson *Anderson Lewis *Dorothea Barton *Gustav Sauer *Poppy Collins *Harrison Rogers *Henry Fitzroy *Sally Thropp *Ed Barber *Valeria Flores *Jonathan Bird *Foster Cooper Jr. *Maurice Barber *Oscar Donahue *Matilda "Mattie" Crowder *Conor Hope *Patricia Saunders *Arthur Swindell *Everett Jones *Ida Black *Pearl "the Girl" Philips *Turner Watts *Sally Sherry *Alexander Castle *Jim Larson *Mason Tinny *Eunice Sutton *Charlie Soft *Leonard Gardner *Louis Ward *Robert Le Salle *Wilson Peck *Earnest Morrison *Finn Green *Susan Leibovitz *James Erickson *Eli Matherson *Samuel S. Morgan *Mary-Ann Ball *Percy Chapman *Jane Lyonel *Clement Smith *Ida Bunch *Sun Millbank *Mary "Firefly" Smith *"White Hat" Willis *Thomas Bradshaw Duo Bounty Targets * Ben and Tracy Potts * Alejandro and Concha Guillen *Phil and Shelby Hoag *Shane and Virginia Myer *Jesus and Maria Guerra *Jose and Clara Marin *Elliot and Rebecca Lyman *Javier Garcia and Rosa Del Rio *The Cooper Brothers *William and Henry Baker *Wade and Mitchell Townsend *Harlan and Emma Gill *Tim Hobbs and Rufus Teale *Harris Young and Mason Cook *Francis and Bryan Blue *Eli and Adelia Mott *The Ladds *Feliciano and Agapita Corrales *Andrew and Zachariah Black *Mathew and Warren Vance *The Baxters *Gerald and Benjamin Day *The Griswald Brothers *Luke Ward and Norman Gray *The Killers of Billy Miles *The Andersons *Jerry and Floyd Stewart *Allen White and Stephen Harris *Ted and George Clayton *John Tease and Richard "Kitty" Boil *Louis Heath and Thomas Hale *The Baker Brothers *Harry Lee and Claude Irving *Jemson Weed and Haverford Carruthers *The O'Reilly Twins *Jorge and Ana Ortiz *Leon Hall and Victor Evans *Aniceto and Tomasa Carrillo *The Davis Brothers *Chester Dunn and Helen Pope *Jack Davis and Jack Anderson *David and Carmen Montoya *Nate and Emily Mead Legendary Bounty Targets * Barbarella Alcazar * The Wolf Man Gangs * The Four Betties *The Four Fingers Gang *The Sisterhood of Dorothea Shaw *The Pirate Jones Boys *The Northmen *The Daisy Reeves Gang *The Ambarino Greenhorns *Haverton Manners' Posse *The Jenson Bones Boys *The Dick Francis Boys *The McMurphy Gang *The Ellerton Gang *The Barker Gang *The Ambarino Roses *The Sisika Six *The Brampton Hawk Gang *The Bacchus Bridge Deserters *Buster May's Men *The Edith Jones Gang *The Blue River Saints *The Joseph Aldo Gang *Mrs. Johnson's Girls *The Brotherhood of Register Rock *The "Fort Riggs Six" *The Domino Gang *The "Van Horn Honors" *The Henry St. John Gang *The Murderesses of Sheriff Cal * The Dakota Monitors * The Lewis Singleton Gang * The Killers of Senator Thomas Sharpe * The "New Hanoverians" Related Content Category:Red Dead Redemption II Category:Characters